Dormir con ella MIKRISTA
by Ali Elfing
Summary: Mikasa se plantea dormir con Christa, esta desa lo mismo... Mikrista


Christa llamó a la puerta muy asustada, era muy insegura y sabia que Mikasa pasaría de ella. Se escucharon unos pasos y detrás de la puerta salió Mikasa con cara de malos amigos.

-¿Que haces a estas horas Christa?

-Mi, mikasa, Ymir hoy no a venido a dormir y estoy sola.

-Anda... Pasa enana.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames asi . Dijo enfadada. Tras eso las dos entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

-Puedes dormir donde quieras. Desde que separaron a los chicos de las chicas tengo la habitación sola. Dijo Mikasa sonriendo.

-¿Puedo dormir cerca tuya? Estos días estoy un poco asustada. Dijo Christa resoplando.

-Vale, pero no me molestes, Eh!

Christa se acostó en la litera de abajo y Mikasa en la de arriba, estaba pensando por que esa chica siempre quería estar con ella ¿Acaso le gustaría? "No puede ser " se decía para sus adentros aunque en realidad le reconfortaba la idea, para Mikasa Christa era mas que una amiga, le parecía muy guapa y le encantaba su personalidad introvertida.

Christa mientras en la cama de abajo se hacia ilusiones pensando con poder dormir alguna vez con ella. "Y si le digo que tengo frío... No creo..."

Tras pensar mucho Mikasa se bajó de la litera y fue al cuarto de baño, todavía no era muy de noche así que grito:

-¡Christa, me voy a dar una ducha, no entres!

-¡Vale! Respondió

Mikasa empezó a quitarse la ropa, todavía llevaba el uniforme por lo que tardo un rato, primero se quito la chaqueta, luego los cinturones de las piernas siguiendo por la cintura y el pecho, la camiseta y los pantalones fueron después y por ultimo las bragas, todo lo dejó en un montón y se metió a la bañera.

Mientras desde la cama, Christa fantaseaba con ducharse con Mikasa "Seguro que su piel es suave y apoyarse en sus pechos, ah..." Entonces escucho la voz de su amada desde el baño:

-¡Christa me puedes traer la toalla! El plan de Mikasa funcionaba, Christa entraría en el baño y la vería, si le gustaba seguro que diría algo...

Christa entró en el baño sin mirar a Mikasa y le dio la toalla de espaldas, entonces la mano de esta la cogió del cinturón de la espalda y la tiró a la bañera

-Mi,mikasa... Que has hecho. Decía mientras se intentaba levantar. Pero entonces Mikasa la cogió de la cintura, la atrajo a ella y le acercó los labios, Christa no sabia que hacer, estaba empapada, pero los labios de su amiga eran muy calientes, se dejo llevar, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, sus labios se unieron y solo se separaron para respirar, entonces Mikasa retrocedió avergonzada.

-Lo siento Christa, no se porque he hecho esto... Entonces su compañera abrió la boca y dijo:

-Mi,mikasa, no se si esto esta bien. Christa parecía preocupada pero las dos comprendían que se quería, entonces Christa recobró el sentido y se dio cuenta. "Mikasa esta desnuda, debajo de mi" Su cara se sonrojó mas de lo que estaba y se quedó de piedra. Entonces Mikasa empezó a tomar las riendas, lanzo la chaqueta de su compañera y fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa, luego quitó los cintos de sus piernas, Christa dudaba, pero en su interior quería hacerlo, entonces colaboró, se quito su pantalón y dejo ver sus bragas con un estampado de encaje negro. Era una cosa extraña en ella pero a la vez le gustaba, cuando las dos estuvieron totalmente desnudas Mikasa comenzó, cogió a Christa de la cintura y tocó su culo, ella se retorció al principio pero luego se dejó llevar, se escurrió sobre el cuerpo húmedo de su compañera y bajó a su cintura, empezó a lamer su barriga, su piel era muy suave y le encantaba, a Mikasa le gustaba pero quería llevar las tiendas por lo que agarro fuerte a Christa y le dio la vuelta, al estar la bañera humedad esta resbalo hacia adelante, dejando ver sus partes, esto le gustó a Mikasa por lo que decidió empezar, lamió los labios de Christa mientras que esta chillaba, subía y bajaba rápidamente, se ayudaba de sus dedos o de su lengua pero no paraba, entonces Christa se dio la vuelta.

-Mikasa hagamos lo.

Entonces las dos se entrelazaron en el agua y empezaron. Sus cuerpos se unian , las dos se querían y no pensaban en otra cosa, sus insensos besos dejaban ver que Mikasa era más dominante, pero que Christa no se quería quedar atrás, esta le seguí el juego a ella y jugaba son sus pechos, los lamia o los besaba, aun así Mikasa era mas fuerte, mordía suavemente los pezones de su pareja mientras esta gritaba.

-¡Mikasa, voy a acabar!

-Yo también Christa. Entonces las dos acabaron y se fueron calmando, poco a poco se fueron besando y acurrucando en la bañera. Tras eso salieron de la bañera y se secaron con la misma toalla, no se querían separar, se querían tal y como eran. Esa noche durmieron en la litera de arriba, las dos juntas, mientras pensaban que,en esa noche, había conseguido lo que mas habían querido estos días, dormir la una con la otra.


End file.
